Claiming
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: "Pakkun, I have recently found a female I am interested in acquiring."
1. I like you

_A.N. A request for my fair Hope-ItsyBitsySpider. This string of some intertwined oneshots and drabbles shall contain her OC Saisha, whom I have no rights to. Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto either._

"You have need for me, Kakashi?" the nin dog asked, surprised to be summoned. This was no battle-In fact all looked peaceful.

Eye crinkling, revealing the smile beneath the mask, the copy-nin stared out at the sun sinking beneath the horizon a moment before turning to his loyal summon. "Pakkun, I have recently found a female I am interested in acquiring."

"You have found a suitable Alpha-bitch? That is excellent news." Pakkun's expression did not change. He didn't quite understand though. The claiming of a mate was a private matter even for humans.

"Unfortunately, my female is... Not interested in being claimed at this time. She throws things at me on sight." He was beaming beneath his mask though. "So, I will have you deliver this to her." He held out a scroll.

Taking the scroll into his harness, the nin-dog disappeared, following the scent that lingered on his master's clothing. He had tussled with his chosen not long ago.

x~x~x

The training dummy exploded under the white haired woman's wrath. She turned, kicking out at the one who approached her.

Catching the enraged woman's foot, green eyes twinkled as they met gold. "Temper, temper." She dodged the next swing as she dropped her foot, smirking at her hostility. "I didn't actually come here to fight." She was now in a more relaxed stance.

"Then why the hell did you interrupt my training?" She scowled sourly at the pinkette, not in any mood for chit-chat.

"Tsunade-sensei wants to brief you on the second exam-Apparently Anko got injured and you'll be taking her place as proctor." She looked amused-It was unusual for a foreign nin to take over any task for the Chunin exams, but she knew their forest as well as the crazy kunoichi did.

Growling, the female stomped off.

x~x~x

_So that is the Alpha-bitch._ The brown dog hedged forward, observing her. His master had odd tastes. This Senchi Saisha was cruel and violent. But... _What a scent. Kakashi may not be a dog, but he surely is affected._ Her pheromones spoke of power and loyalty.

"Saisha-sama?" a quiet voice called, softest lilac eyes meeting the larger woman's gaze timidly. "Father wanted me to invite you to dinner. With Neji-niisan."

"What is it with you people?" Scoffing, she rolled her eyes. "Tell him I won't be getting involved with the Hyuuga Clan." She was sick of Hiashi's requests. She wasn't getting involved in any political marriage bullshit.

Blushing, the smaller female nodded. "I-I'm sorry." She turned to go.

Sighing, the golden eyed woman felt a little guilty about being so aggressive with the skittish Hyuuga. It wasn't her fault her clan was filled with assholes. She yanked the girl back by her jacket. "Don't apologize for crap that's not even your doing."

Sniffing, the dog watched. He would report to his master on the Hyuuga's attempt to claim his bitch. The scroll was already left in the Senchi's living quarters after all. That in mind, he disappeared.

x~x~x

Kakashi waited patiently. After Pakkun's report, he'd simply decided to go on with the next step in his plan.

"YOU!" the object of his interest screamed. Rage rolled off her in waves as she stomped in close. "You broke into my room, for what? To give me a _blank_ scroll?!" She shoved him violently.

"To get you to approach me." He pulled down his mask and kissed her full on the mouth.

Shock settled into her momentarily before she shoved him away violently, wiping her mouth. She was even more irked when she looked up and his mask was back in place anew. "You-you-?"

"Look at the scroll again." He waved and disappeared.

Angry, she opened up the scroll again. There was now but one sentence.

_I like you._


	2. Flowers

_A.N. A request for my fair Hope-ItsyBitsySpider. This string of some intertwined oneshots and drabbles shall contain her OC Saisha, whom I have no rights to. Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto either._

"Down girl!" Sakura laughed as she flattened herself to the ground and rolled away. "What got you so worked up?" She jumped to her feet and kept dodging the furious woman's blows. Had nothing on what Tsunade made her dodge.

"That fucking _pervert_!" she roared, slamming her fist into a defenceless tree which shattered on impact. "He goes around breaking into my fucking apartment and then just says he _likes_ me?! He's a creep!"

The pinkette frowned, resting a hand on the Suna-nin's shoulder. "So, you don't like him, then?"

Throwing her hands in the air to dislodge her hand, she snarled. "Of course I don't like the bastard! He's a perverted, egotistic, self-indulgent piece of crap!"

"Easy, easy." She held up her hands defensively and waved them.

x~x~x

"Ne, Kaka-sensei!" a blond boy yelled, face scrunched up in thought.

Peeking up from his favorite piece of literature, he tilted his head to the side. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" He had been looking forward to this chapter.

Plopping down, the jinchuriki looked deeply frustrated. "Sakura-chan is still so obsessed. She doesn't even notice me." He leaned back against the tree trunk. "Why can't girls just be more... I dunno." He grunted unhappily.

"Well, Naruto-kun, women are tricky, difficult creatures. Sometimes you have to pursue past your welcome... Though in your case, you might be missing someone else." He smiled faintly beneath his mask as he felt familiar chakra. The poor Hyuuga was clearly smitten.

"Someone else? Like who, Kaka-sensei?" the younger man asked, clearly confused. Girls never gave him the time of day.

"She may be closer than you think." He smiled and went back to his book.

x~x~x

Relieved to be back in her own living quarters, the white haired female flopped on her couch. _Stupid males..._ She sighed and picked up a book, about to read when the doorbell rang. She growled and threw the book aside as she stood. Without thinking about it, she slammed the door open. _Flowers?!_

x~x~x

It was such a nice, peaceful day. The copy-nin almost didn't avoid the fist aimed at his head. "Well, good day, Saisha. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He beamed beneath the mask as he ducked her fist again.

"YOU! You sent me _flowers_?" Her tone betrayed her disgust and rage at the simple gesture. "I'm not your girlfriend, you perverted-" she began, posture speaking of a great tirade.

"Flowers? I didn't get flowers for you," the Konoha-nin told her.

"Wait-what?" That stopped her short.

"I didn't get you flowers-You'd maim me." He beamed again. "Wasn't there a card?"

x~x~x

Back at her temporary apartment, a very frightened delivery man checked the address. "Oh no, wrong floor!"


	3. Chain Reaction

_A.N. A request for my fair Hope-ItsyBitsySpider. This string of some intertwined oneshots and drabbles shall contain her OC Saisha, whom I have no rights to. Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto either._

It started with Hinata. She was only trying to finally work up the courage to ask out her crush, yet somehow she wound up accidentally confessing to the Senchi woman... In front of her newly arrived, newly discovered living twin brother.

Despite the fact that Hinata was a meek, quiet girl, Saito demanded they fight. More as a joke. He knew his sister would kick his ass.

Which prompted the Hyuuga to faint, causing the aforementioned ass kicking.

Attracted by the noise, Inuzuka Hana sent her nin-dogs after the squabbling Senchi, not appreciating a fight so close to her family's territory. Her dogs separated the two beautifully, however, the Senchi male was... A little too interested in the Inuzuka heiress for her taste.

Naturally, the fighting began again when one of the nin-dogs took his interest as an attempt at claiming his mistress.

"Human courtship rituals are very strange, Kakashi-sama," Pakkun observed, looking over the fighting.

"Who knew Hinata was gay!" the jinchuriki gasped.

"You do realize she thought it would be you, right?" Kakashi snorted at his student's lack of understanding. The Hyuuga had been speaking to him and he'd been distracted by ramen, causing the hilarity to ensue when she turned to discover the Senchi's instead of her crush as she finished with 'I love you'.

"WHAT?" The blond boy shook his head. "You're playing a trick on me, Kaka-sensei."

"I assure you-You caused the chain reaction," the jonin observed idly. "Pakkun, go take this to my alpha-bitch's apartment." He put the cactus water in his pack. "While she's distracted."


	4. The Truth

_A.N. A request for my fair Hope-ItsyBitsySpider. This string of some intertwined oneshots and drabbles shall contain her OC Saisha, whom I have no rights to. Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto either._

"You know, it's impolite to stare," the silver haired jonin intoned with a crinkling of the eye that belied a smile.

Frowning, the white haired man came to stand beside him, eying the perverted man and his ever present book. "You're after my sister." Truth be told, he just wanted her to be happy. If the copy-nin could do that, he was fine with it. If not, then he needed to back off.

Flipping to the next page, he continued to read. Though he was acutely aware of the Senchi male, he appeared at ease. "She is indeed the one I want. Pakkun has given her the title of my Alpha-Bitch. I find it rather amusing, though I'm doubtful she would."

Snorting, he shook his head. "Yeah, I'd keep that to yourself." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "So, your intentions are for a permanent bond?"

Smiling beneath his mask, he closed his book. "Saito, I intend to be your sister's life mate if she will have me." He smirked and disappeared as kunai lashed out of him.

"Perverted ass, trying to use you to get to me," Saisha growled, eyes flashing.

"I don't know, Nee-chan... I think he was telling the truth."


	5. Strategy

_A.N. A request for my fair Hope-ItsyBitsySpider. This string of some intertwined oneshots and drabbles shall contain her OC Saisha, whom I have no rights to. Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto either._

"Saisha-sama?" Bright red, the Hyuuga took a deep breath. "I-I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day."

Only half paying attention to the pretty light eyed girl, the Senchi became aware of a watcher just beyond her senses. That fucking Copy-nin... "Oh, that you're in love with me?" she asked, vaguely amused when she began to sputter.

"N-no I-I-Well, yes. T-that's what I needed to talk to you about. I-I-I'm n-no-" Her whole body tensed when the woman stood up and got very into her personal space.

A brilliant idea had come to the white haired woman at that moment. She felt his eyes boring into her back and if he wanted to watch her, she'd give him something to oogle at. "You know, I never realized that you felt that way about me, Hinata-chan." Caressing her face with a smirk, she leaned in, her breath hot on her rapidly flushing flesh. "You know, I think I'd like to give it a try with you." She honestly had intended to just peck her cheek.

However, when she sensed movement, the timid girl squeaked and jerked. Eyes going wide, Hinata was acutely aware of the bolder woman's lips on hers... For a moment.

Shocked by the accidental kiss, but not by the prompt fainting, Saisha actually found it in herself to feel a smidge guilty. She'd used the shy thing and likely stolen her first kiss. Despite this, a smirk tugged at her lips when she felt her watcher retreating. Looking down at the Hyuuga, she sighed and slung her over her shoulder, intent on carrying her home.

x~x~x

"Ah, Kakashi! I can't say I'm surprised to see you. I heard about that hot little scene earlier. Ah, inspiration." The Sannin let out an almost dreamlike sigh before continuing his rough draft.

"I do not intend to give up my pursuit, Jiraiya-sama," the gray haired jonin intoned softly.

"You mean?" At the masked man's nod, a broad grin stretched his mouth. "We shall begin outlining the plot immediately! With the right strategy, our mission will be a success in no time. Now... Let us begin Operation Harem king."


	6. Lemonade

_A.N. A request for my fair Hope-ItsyBitsySpider. This string of some intertwined oneshots and drabbles shall contain her OC Saisha, whom I have no rights to. Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto either._

Senchi Saisha was distracted. This was evident by the fact that her brother was actually managed to get a hit in. Growling, she flung him back and glared. "Enough, Oni-nii."

"Awww... Are you thinking of your copy-cat, or your mouse?" he teased with a grin.

"Shut up," the female Senchi growled, plopping down on the grass. Glaring at the sky as if it was what offended her, the white haired female stabbed a kunai into the ground in frustration. She licked her lips, memories of a certain Hyuuga's lips immediately springing to mind.

Kicking up an eyebrow, her brother shook his head. "Um, Oni-nee, I think your little trick might be having consequences." Amused, he squeezed her shoulder and decided to hide out in the trees. He couldn't really blame the other male for his wrath being directed towards his sibling. He would be just as angry if someone used Saisha.

Twisting around, the female just barely moved out of the way of the furious Hyuuga's gentle fist. "Hey Neji," she intoned boredly, backing off and throwing several blades at him.

"You used Hinata-sama!" he snarled, Byakugan active as he advanced.

"It was an accident. Mostly," she replied, scowling. She understood why he was pissed, but he was starting to annoy her.

Scoffing, he kept up his assault, aiming for her chakra points. "What? You 'fell' into her lips? I was under the impression you had honor-Perhaps you are just a common dog."

Letting out an enraged roar, golden eyes flashed red and teal, she charged. "Fuck you!" She managed to wrap a hand around his throat, slamming him into a tree. "This _dog _is honorable! Who says I was just using her? Maybe I like her! You motherfucking Hyuugas are all so pompous. Do you think she's beneath me or something?" she snarled, twisting his words.

Using a replacement jutsu, he appeared behind her and slammed her face forward into the tree. "Are you saying you want her?"

Slamming her elbow into his gut, she twisted and delivered a kick to his solar plexus, forcing him back. "Maybe I do. So stay out of it!"

Glaring and using the time to recover from the kick, the Hyuuga straightened. "Hurt her and I will kill you."

Dropping down next to his twin as soon as the other male left, Saito gave his sister a thoughtful look. "You gonna actually go for her then? You pretty much have to after that show." He snorted. "Of course, being a lesbian might actually attract a perve like Kakashi _more_."

"Shut up."

x~x~x

It was the first time she'd ventured outside the Hyuuga compound since the lip incident. That's what her team had dubbed it after she fainted at the mention of 'kissing' the Senchi female. Carefully, looking around to make sure there was no one to tease her, she headed into town using a henge to look like a civilian. Walking to a cafe, she sat at a table and ordered tea.

After a few minutes, the waitress returned with a cup of tea and a glass of lemonade. "Your bill is being taken care of and the lemonade has a note under it. Someone _admires_ you," the server giggled, leaving her behind.

Cheeks aflame, the disguised Hyuuga hoped this wasn't a cruel joke. Lifting the lemonade up, she eyed the note.

_Like the old look better. Your lips taste like lemonade._

_-Sai_


End file.
